User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/Ultimate Mega Gamer's Q
Another one? Yes, I know. I'm like the third person in 2 days to do this but to be fair, I've been thinking about doing this since way before Time started his. That & I'm bored shitless. So ask me anything. Be it about DB or otherwise. Politics, media, current events, my tastes in media. Seriously, ask me anything. I've been wanting to get a little deeper into some more serious topics on this wiki for a while but there's not really any good place or time to do it. I'm going to copy/paste the questions & answers to make a nice little blog out of. Questions & Answers! How did you get into Death Battle and making thumbnails? - Submitted by UTF So I first saw Death Battle in, I think, 2014 maybe. I don't recall the exact year. I saw Mario vs Sonic at complete random one day. I watched it, enjoyed it & that was about the end of it. A while later, I really have no idea when, I somehow found the show again & continued watching & enjoying & have continued to do so to this day. It's not much of a story but then again, I don't tend to have a fantastically vivid memory. As for my getting into making thumbnails: My friend introduced me to the program I now use for my thumbnails: Paintdotnet. I was trying to learn the ins & outs of it but I also wanted to be able to create something I would actually like. So I thought "There are custom DB thumbnails online. Maybe I should try those out." So I hunted down a template, something that for some reason was harder then than it is now slightly, put together my first thumbnail & that was that. I've been making them & getting better at doing so ever since. Coincidentally, my first thumbnail was also the very first thing I posted onto this wiki. One thing leads to another I guess. What are your favorite fighting games, and who do you main in them? - Submitted by CallMeKnuckles I love most fighting games. They're one of my favorite gaming genres. Even if I suck hard at them. My favorites are SSB, PSASBR, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 & Injustice. In SSBB I used to main Sonic & second Falco. In SSB4 I main Cloud & second Shulk or Sonic, it really depends on what day you ask me. In UMVC3 I normally main a team of Deadpool, Zero & Strider Hiryu but sometimes I mix it up & throw different characters in there, usually swordsmen cause I've found them to be some of my best characters in that game. I don't really have a main in Injustice or PSASBR. I just sort of play whoever I feel like playing. Can you watch through the whole thing? - Submitted by Superbuting Not if you fucking paid me. Well... Maybe... No. No. Well... No. What would you say is your best thumbnail so far? - Submitted by MMYP999 I've always considered it to be this one of Black Widow vs C. Viper that I made for a contest last year. I don't think I've ever gotten as much praise for a thumbnail as this one. Past that though I don't think I've done a better job personally. There's not a lot of negative space, the blurred outline is prefect, the background color is perfect (Something that I find myself struggling with at times.), the photos I picked compliment each other perfectly. Just a well made thumbnail if you ask me. But then again there may be some bias there so I'll leave it to your judging. Least favourite thing in the whole entire world in your personal life? - Submitted by Faxinnh Jeez, that's a tough one. There's not a whole lot in my life that I truly can't stand & the things that I can't are a little too personally for me to want to get into on this wiki. That's not to say that I'm an overly positive person, in fact, quite the opposite. If I have to pick something, and this might sound a bit dumb, I think I would pick myself. Because I'm my own biggest letdown. All the things I want to accomplish & try to accomplish like doing a School assignment or losing weight, things that I never succeed with are my own fault due to something like lack of trying, lack of interest or lack of engagement. The things they say about being your own worst enemy. I think that applies to no one more so than myself. That's not a particularly good answer but it's 8AM. Cut me some slack. (Dear god that was clichéd as shit.) Would Carnage be better in a direct-to-video animated film or a live-action theatrical film in your opinion? - Submitted by Wolverine-Man I'm assuming that you mean as the villain and not the main character. I think Carnage can work great live-action but there are some factors to making it work. Firstly, Carnage is an absolute monster with basically no emotion & no remorse for his actions. And if Carnage is done early in Peter's life it can sort of act as a sort of Peter Parker grows up scenario. He could act as something that takes him out of being a teenager & into adulthood if you get what I'm saying. Secondly, under no circumstances should they do Carnage before Venom. I'm sure that's obvious but perhaps not for the reason you may think. Of course, there's the fact that Venom is integral to Carnage's story so obviously, he should come first. But more than that, he should come first because you need to understand Venom to understand Carnage as he's basically a next level Venom. Think of Carnage as the T-1000 & Venom as the T-800. One is a larger threat than the other. So it works to use Carnage secondly as a way to raise the steaks. Overall, I think Carnage would be a great movie villain. But truthfully, I think it's going to take some time before we get him because he is such a violent character. That's something that Disney's not going to be too keen to show the children who go to watch Spider-Man for a while. Make sense? If Persona was put into a DEATH BATTLE then which character of the series, in your opinion, would be one of the combatants and who would their opponent be? - Submitted by TheOneLegend Oh, this one is easy. I've never played a Persona game & I know nothing about the series at all. I've heard a lot about Yu vs Jotaro or something like that so... Go that I guess... A good opponent for Martian Manhunter? - Submitted by TheOneLegend I don't really know... Isn't Vision supposed to be a good opponent for him? I'm pretty sure there's one Marvel character that most people go with. I think it might be Vision but I'm not 100%. Thoughts on the idea of Crash VS Spyro and who wins? - Submitted by Brobuscus101 Crash vs Spyro is probably one of my favorite match-ups. It's kinda like Sonic vs Mario in the connections. There's not much there in terms of connections but the rivalry is so massive it'd be dumb to not do it. As for who would win. Well, I'm not a good VS debater at all but with my limited knowledge, I think Spyro takes it. His flight, I think, gives him a massive advantage plus he has more attack options such as his fire breath. Crash really just has spinning & jumping until he gets Aku Aku strapped to his face. At least... I think so. I've never actually played a Spyro game so I'm not 100% on that. It's a shame too because I'd, obviously, be rooting for Crash. Favorite and least favorite death from Death Battle? - Submitted by Flaming I don't really have a favorite or least favorite. But if I had to pick I think I'd go with Pikachu for how funny & abrupt it was. For least favorite, I'd probably go for Sweet Tooth. I get that it's the Joker Venom & there's not a whole lot of ways that you can visually represent what's going on but it was so... nothing. Favorite and least favorite Death Battle overall? - Submitted by Flaming Ice Wolf My favorite currently is Hulk vs Doomsday. I usually don't look too far into the results or the analysis but the reasoning behind the win for that episode was pretty spectacular. I don't really have a least favorite, but, again, if I had to pick I think I'd go with Fulgore vs Sektor. It's just such a forgettable episode. It's honestly the most 'filler' episode I think I've ever had. Most wanted and least wanted Death Battle? - Submitted by Flaming Ice Wolf My most wanted is easily Red Hood vs Winter Soldier. I mean, the connections are just about perfect. I honestly can't think of a least wanted. One that I don't want to see happen is Cole McGrath vs Alex Mercer because I think Alex has a better opponent in Generator Rex but I wouldn't call it my least favorite by any means. What kind of music do you listen to? - Submitted by Birmenbaum There's not really a genre I can think of that I don't listen to. Pop, Country, Rock, Rap (If it's good. Most modern rap is pretty garbage IMO. I'm looking at you Kanye you fucking hack.), even instrumental stuff. My favorite is what I usually refer to as Punk Rock. I truly don't think that's correct but I've yet to be corrected so I'm sticking with it at this point. Stuff like Fall Out Boy, P!ATD. That's my shit. But if the song has the name NateWantsToBattle on it I can just about guarantee that I'm a fan. NWTB is honest to god my favorite artist of all time. What I've heard of Sandcastle Kingdoms so far has been some of the best music I've heard in recent memory. Honestly, my name might suggest that my favorite medium is Video Games. If you knew me IRL you'd know I'm doing two units of Media at College so you could also think that Film & Television is my favorite but honest to god, I love music more that most things on this earth. Favorite and least favorite character in Death Battle? - Submitted by Brobuscus101 My favorite character that's ever been in Death Battle is Deadpool. He's my favorite character in all of fiction. Though, and this is going to sound hipster-y as fuck, he's become a bit too popular for my tastes since the film came out. As for my least favorite, I mean, can I say Justin Bieber or Rebecca Black here? Do they count? If they don't then Master Cheif comes to mind. After saying Deadpool is my favorite character ever this might sound a little stupid but Master Cheif is one of the most overrated characters in the most overrated series I've ever seen. Favorite fight in any video game? - Submitted by TendoTheGamer When people talk about the best fight in Arkham City most turn to Mr. Freeze, which is fine, that's an amazing Boss fight. But for me, it's gotta be Ra's Al Ghul. Yes, I suppose it's a lot of QTEs. But the pure spectacle & the way it keeps building & building in intensity is amazing. It also came at a great point in the game where it started to slow down & become a little bit boring. So the change of pace was much welcome. Bah...fine another question from me then, least favorite boss fight from any game series, whether its because of it being disappointing or just over the top hard/annoying. - Submitted by Flaming Ice Wolf First of all, love the enthusiasm, great work, keep it up. Nothing comes to mind that is a significant let down in my history of playing games. What does come to mind is a game I've been playing recently: Psychonauts. Recently I've started playing through the game for the first time & I've found the boss fights to be really lackluster & pretty crap. I'm all for a game to not hold your hand but don't just fucking drop me in & expect me to know exactly what to do. Give me some feedback. The boss fights aren't even that bad it's just that the give you nothing to imply progression apart from the health bar. But I've had times where I'm harming the boss but have no fucking idea how. Other than that, I can't think of anything. The massive tank fights in Batman: Arkham Knight were pretty terrible. The one with the Cloudburst comes to mind. What's your favorite video game music? - Submitted by Panzysoldat Two words. Crush. 40. Crush 40 & the music they've put together for the Sonic the Hedgehog series are amazing. I don't think of them so fondly now because of my ever-evolving tastes but those songs will always hold a special place in my heart. But if I have to pick one song from any game...Fuck... Uh... That is a really hard one. Let's go with Eclipse of the Sun from Hyrule Warriors. That piece of music makes me feel things. Favorite Marvel Movie? - Submitted by UltimateDespairDaniel It's gotta be Civil War. And I say that knowing that there are better Marvel movies. Like, Guardians of the Galaxy & The Winter Soldier, I'm not afraid to admit, are obviously better movies than Civil War. But the reason I have to say Civil Way is it's just a big hit of fan-service all the way through. Plus, Civil War is my favorite comic book storyline of all time. An adaptation of that in any form couldn't get anything but love from me. But I'm not afraid to admit that the film has some painfully glaring problems like the semi-convoluted plot & the poor excuse for a villain (Something Marvel fucking struggles with in SO many of their films.) But so many of the good things in the film are enough to make up for it. Like that Airport fight scene. It is without a shadow of a doubt the best fight scene in any comic book film ever. Least Favorite Video Game? - Submitted by UltimateDespairDaniel Fuck! I hate getting this question cause I never have a good answer. But this time around I'm going to answer with Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. Now, you need to understand that Sonic '06 is one of my biggest gaming guilty pleasures & I don't hate it as much as most people. Don't get me wrong, it's a terrible game. But it functions just enough for me to not hate it with everything I have. Another thing that's worth mentioning is that I've hardly touched this game. I've played about the first 20 minutes of it. But I fucking hate this game for what it represents to Sonic as a game series. This game came out when Sonic was back on his rise (of lyric (kill me)). Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors & Sonic Generations were steps in the right direction for Sonic. Especially Generations (Which is one of my favorite games of all time.) So, ignoring the trip up that was Sonic: Lost World (Which I fucking hate as well.) Sonic was starting to do well critically again. Sonic Boom came out & wiped that all out in one go. What makes it worse is that it's the exact same shit that Sonic '06 fucked up with years before. Releasing a blatantly unfinished game. To do it once is a mistake, but to do it twice is fucking inexcusable. Which role would fit you best, hero, anti-hero or villain? - Submitted by DeathLord2000 Bystander. What was the strangest dream you ever had? - Submitted by Alexey de Greit Is it just me or have dreams been becoming a more & more discussed topic on this wiki as of late? Anywho, for me to answer this question, I'll need to explain that I'm 18 years of age & I don't really have dreams anymore, I can't really even recall the last time I had one. I don't think I've had one for probably three-ish years. But I was always the type of kid who would look too deep into his dreams like, I recall once I had a dream where I kissed a girl I had a crush on & when I woke I was all like "There's more to this than just a dream. It must be a sign." I was fucking loopy. But one dream I had when I was very, very, very '''young has stuck with me in that I to this day don't fucking know what it was about. Honestly, my memories of this dream have been lost to time but basically what happened was me & my family were out camping & for some reason, we had bows & arrows & were doing some archery (Something no one in my family has ever taken up outside of school in any fashion.) Anyhow, the main thing is that I shot my eldest brother with an arrow. There's a target in the dream somewhere but I don't recall what it's relevance was. I just recall that it was near my brother so I must have been aiming for it or something. I had to have had that dream long over 10 years ago at this point but it kinda stuck with me for some reason. Have you seen the DB trailers I put on YouTube? If so, what are your favorite and least favorite ones - Submitted by Brobuscus101 Can't say I have. Let me look some of them over real quick. ''SOMETIME LATER'' So I watched your three most recent trailers & the first one you made. I know it wasn't your question but if you don't mind I'd like to give you some friendly advice. Now, I used to make my own Death Battle trailers & I'm a very strong believer in being able to be critical of one's self. So allow me to say that, and this may well be solely my opinion, but you need to really cut down the length of the trailers. This is something that I got wrong in two or three of my own trailers (Sonic vs Mario Remastered goes on for-fucking-ever.) They need to be short & get the point across quickly. There's no reason that a video saying that 'Cap Marvel is fighting Android 18' should go for over two minutes. Also, you need to be sure that what you're showing is relevant & exciting. If you have the characters doing the same sort of stuff for the whole time it gets a bit boring pretty quick, which also ties back into the length thing. Which is why I enjoyed that trailer for Sub-Zero vs Glacius, it showed enough variety to not bore whilst also not running for longer than it needs to. But they're by no means bad. I found your choice of music to be particularly well made. But I sure you don't mind me saying & are willing to admit yourself. Those earlier ones weren't too great. I mean, I can respect not having the right equipment & things like that but filming your footage with a camera as it's playing on a TV. That... Yeah, that's not great. But it does show promise. (That sounded arrogant as fuck... Sorry...) If you could have any super power, which one would you chose and why - Submitted by Alexey de Greit Whenever I've gotten this question in the past I've usually said teleportation. I just love the idea of being able to be wherever I want, whenever I want. Favourite character from a video game? - Submitted by Pancakechap Uhh, hmm, that is a tougher question than I thought it would be. If we're talking like, my favorite character that came from a video game before anywhere else then I'd probably say Sonic or someone from the Sonic series like Knuckles or Espio. Are you excited about any of the games / DLCs announced at EVO? - Submitted by Birnenbaum So I didn't follow Evo. I usually don't. The only news that I heard coming out of Evo was that BlazBlue fighting game that has RWBY characters in it. I don't play BlazBlue but I'm fucking buying that game. I'd have preferred a full on RWBY fighting game but this is a good compromise. Favorite Digimon? - Submitted by NickMatt94 I honestly don't watch a whole lot of Digimon so I actually know very few Digimon. I really only know the real entry level Digimon. Like Agumon & his line. Shoutmon from Digimon Fusion... That's really all I know. WarGreymon is pretty cool I guess... Favourite breed of dog? - Submitted by Panckaechap Fuck dude, I dunno... Like, for most of my life my family has had a Dog that was a Staffy (Which I only just now have discovered is short for Staffordshire Bull Terrier. The more you know...) So they're right up there. Golden Retrievers are fucking beautiful creatures & Pugs are funny. But really, I don't know enough about dogs or their individual breeds to have a solid favorite. I just like doggos. What's your favourite scary movie? - Submitted by Alexey de Greit Ah, yes. It must be October. The spooky season. Well, the self-deprecating humor that I hold so dear tells me that I should say my home videos from when I was a dip-shit 8 year old. But I don't think that counts. Honestly, I'm a little bitch, so I've not really seen a lot of horror movies. I've only seen one in my life & that was 2002's The Ring. I saw it years ago but I remember it being quite good. I may have to sit down & re-watch it at some point. What is the most dumbest thing you ever did? - Submitted by Alexey de Greit Ooh, that's a toughie... See, I think the thing here is that, like most of us on this wikia, I'm on the younger side of life so I've never really had the time to make the bigger mistakes. Like, getting blackout drunk or fucking up a job opportunity. Y'know, adult-ish stuff? If I had to pick something, I guess, for the past year & a half I've been spending a lot of time with these people I met at college who recently have turned out to be major back turning pricks. So I guess not being better prepared for that comes to mind I guess. What are your thoughts on SMBZ and Glitchtale? - Submitted by Cartoonfan12345 Not gonna lie. I legit have no idea what either of those things are. I've heard of SMBZ but I have no idea what it is. I assume it's some kind of web animation maybe? What is your favorite Saiyan fusion? - Submitted by ZeedMillenniummon89 I've never delved into Dragon Ball in any way. So I can't really say. I've heard Gogeta which I'm assuming in Goku & Vegeta? I dunno... What is your favorite SMT/Persona game? - Submitted by ZeedMillenniummon89 Damn, three questions in a row about things I don't know anything about... How about that... But, yeah, I've never touched Persona & I don't even know what SMT is... I've heard Persona 4 is supposed to be superb though. What do you think would happen if Rogue would permanently take Doomsday's powers? - Submitted by Alexey de Greit Damn, she would damn near become one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel &, to a lesser extent, DC universes wouldn't she? I mean, she'd basically be indestructible. But that kind of raises the question in my mind, could Rouge beat Superman? I wouldn't think so but she'd surely be damn close. What is the dumber weakness: Wood or the colour yellow? - Submitted by Alexey de Greit So, I understand the yellow part of the reference but I don't get the wood part. Wasn't there a movie where Aliens had wood as their weakness or something? I'm trying to think what you encounter more in your day to day life. I would assume it's wood. But the question is what is dumber & honestly, I think I'd have to go with the color yellow. What is your favorite DC Villain of all time? - Submitted by UnknownUser55 Hands down the Joker. I'm sure some people might say he's a bit over-rated which, honestly that's fair. But Joker might honestly be my favorite villain of all time. I love his unpredictability, his cunning, his ability to be able to plan for any contingency. I'm only realizing it now but he's much more of the perfect foil for Batman that I actually ever realized. His design is actually really good for what at base level is just a clown. Well, I mean, when he's designed right. (I'm looking at you, Jared Leto. Christ, what a mess.) What would you do for a Klondike Bar? - Submitted by Notatruename Hmmm, what would I do for a Klondike bar? I would probably pay the monetary amount required for the purchasing of a Klondike bar. How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll part of a Tootsie Pop? - Submitted by CallMeKnuckles I actually have no fucking idea what a Tootsie Pop is... I'm Australian... But, and this could be quite fun, I'll take a wild guess at what it is from the little context I have gotten from movies & things like that. So, A Tootsie pop is a lollipop that is baked inside of a spherical cake which serves as an outer layer. That outer layer then has some sort of dried icing on the top of it. I'm probably way the fuck off but whatever. Who is the coolest Ice User? (not the temperature kind of meaning of cool) - Submitted by Alexey de Greit Sub-Zero? I don't fucking know dude... What's the meaning of life? - Submitted by UnknownUser55 Now, Unknown, I assume you've asked this as a slight joke but I'm actually going to answer it seriously. I have no idea what the meaning of life is. No one does. And that is because there isn't one. Now, I should explain that I'm an atheist & I'd also like to consider myself something of a realist. So, I honestly believe that the meaning of life is as simple as 'We live, we are known, we die & then we are forgotten.' I truly do not think there is any secret or special meaning behind existence. I just think we are until we are not if that makes sense. But whatever somebody believes in a meaning to life or an afterlife is totally fine, you can believe whatever the hell you want. That's totally fine. But for me, we are born to die & when we die, we die & that's it. Who is the hottest Fire User? (again, not temperature related) - Submitted by Alexey de Greit So, you mean who do I think is the most attractive character in fiction who uses fire? I'm trying to think of characters & the only character I can land on is Flame Princess... Man, I have no fucking idea. Are you actually a ultimate mega gamer? - Submitted by UnknownUser55 I could tell you but I'd have to kill you. Who is the biggest badass in fiction? - Submitted by Alexey de Greit I have a much better answer than this but as something of a placeholder, I'm going to say Jonny Lee Miller's Sherlock in Elementary. What does the fox say? - Submitted by Alexey de Greit I'll refer you to this article . Favorite Sonic game? - Submitted by UTF By an absolute mile Generations. It feels kind of wrong to hold something that is such an obvious celebration of the series in every way is a high a regard as I do. But everything about it was just incredible. The controls were perfect for both Modern & Classic Sonics. The music was incredible. The story was good whilst not being a massive focus. I love it so goddamn much. Everything I love about Generations is the reason I hate Forces. The controls were ruined & the story was much, much more of a focus than it had any right to be. Ugh, just... just fuck that game. But Generations was incredible. Coolest swordfighter? - Submitted by UnknownUser55 Look, I don't have a definitive aswer to that but I've got a number of different options, fairly obvious options but options nonetheless. Genji, Zero, Strider, Deadpool, Deathstroke. You know, the really obvious choices. hi in part do you live in canberra because my sister is going to canberra as a end of year reward party - Submitted by L1zerd guy What do you mean by "In part?" Like, do I live there ''because''''' your sister is coming to Canberra? Because, obviously, that's a no. If you're just asking if I live in Canberra, yes, I do. You ever watch Power Rangers? - Submitted by ZeedMillenniummon89 I used to watch Power Rangers Samurai when I was younger. I used to like that but then I grew up & realized that all of the Power Rangers series was pretty overacted & ugly with its monster's designs but I still kind of enjoyed it anyway. I watched a little bit of Megaforce & like, two episodes of that recent dinosaur one but one day I gotta get around to watching Might Morphin. Favorite console? (no, PC doesn't count) - Submitted by ZeedMillenniummon89 That's honestly way harder to answer than I'd like. Like, N64 is my fucking childhood with, Mario Party, Mario Kart 64 & Goldeneye 007. Xbox 360 is the first console I ever owned for myself & where I've put the majority of my gaming hours into & the Switch is just fucking godly with its portability & how it brought Nintendo back from the brink. Okay, so put it like this: My favorite current console is the Switch by far. But overall, I've got way too many memories with the Nintendo 64 to pass it up. I'll never forget the childhood I spent with that grey box. Favorite sport? - Submitted by ZeedMillenniummon89 I spend my days on the internet. Do you really think I'm into sport? I've always had a soft spot for soccer, badminton & of course, the good ol' Aussie classic: AFL. But I'm far too unathletic to play any of those things nowadays. But I played a mean game of badminton back in my high school days. God, I make myself sound like I'm in my late 20s... Favorite Death Battle OST by Therewolf Media? - Submitted by UnknownUser55 Honestly, I haven't taken to any of their songs thus far. The only one I can even vaguely remember any of off the top of my head is Thunder of Wonder but that's only because it sampled part of that god awful Wonder Woman theme. Category:Blog posts